Volturi Academy
by Mrs.Cullen4ever1918
Summary: After Edward left Victoria killed Charlie and Renee.Bella went to volturi.They changed her.Then year later.Thye started a school.Year and years later,the Cullens dicide to go to Volturi Academy.But Tanya goes here too.


**Okay here are somethings you need to know!!!  
vampires do drink blood though  
is AFTER edward left bella.  
is not really Aro's daughter  
4.I rely on people don't review,i'll stop writing.  
5.I am in high school,i have homework,test,ect.  
vampires don't sparkle**

Alice pov:

I walked up stair and into my room.I sat my book bag down on the since Edward left Bella we have all changed.  
Emmett dosen't joke.  
Jasper is always upset and blames himself.  
Rose is never nice,ever.  
I don't enjoy shopping.  
Esme is never lost a daughter.  
Carisle is upset because Esme and the rest of us are upset.

I miss Bella.

I flopped down on my bed.I had a vison that our teacher wouldn't cheak the homework.  
So I had no plans of doing the homework.  
I sat up,uh there was a paper on my desk.I stood and walked .I never get mail.  
The outside was really odd.I tore it open.

**Alice Cullen,  
You are invited to come attend Volturi Academy.  
We will pay for you plane to so we will pay for your family to come with you.  
If you choose to accept our offer when you arrive at the school you will be given you class list,school supples,ect.**

** sincerly,  
Head master Aro**

AHHHHH!!!Every vampire had heard of the Volturi only teenage vampires are invited or chosen to go.

I stepped out of my room to see that Rose,Jasper,Edward,and Emmett were also standing out side their the same white piece of paper.  
"All of us invited to go to Volturi Academy?"I spoke.  
"Yes."They all said together.  
This was odd I had seen nothing of us getting mail.

We bolted down see Carisle and Esme waiting for us.  
"So what do you all say?Do you want to go??"Esme a huge smile on her face.  
"Yes!!!"We all said, was one of the first times he was he left Bella he is hardly happy.  
"Well we thought you might agree so your bags are in the go and get in and we'll head to the airport."Carisle said smiling at each of us.  
He is a very smart what we would say,having our bags packed.  
We walked outside and hopped into the car.  
We then began our ride to the airport.

**4 hours later in Italy Alice pov:**

We had finally arrived at Italy.I had almost forgot how beautiful it was here.  
Carisle and Esme sat in the front seats,Carisle driving.  
We soon pulled up to a very large black pulled something out to show the man who walked up to the he walked away I saw what he was wearing.  
A pants,black jacket,and black shoes.I hope everyone doesn't wear black.

Carisle drove through the gate as soon as the man opened it.I looked out my grass was green like it got watered every I would bet that it did.  
The very castel like building-the school-was covered with grey it seem as though from another most of the Volturi are from another were few people walking around.  
A tall wall wrapped around the school,from what I could see,it to made of grey to its castel like exterior.  
Carisle soon stopped the car.A man dressed just like the one who had stopped us earler opened our doors and we got also grabbed our bags and took them to the front door.  
"Where do we go?"Esme asked the mother like side coming out dead on.  
"You will walk right through this door and turn to the Front is very nice and I hope all goes well."He said as he turned and walked away.

We all grabbed our bags and walked through the man was right,inside the lobby was very nice,with warm welcoming colored walls,beautiful paintings,and a beautiful fountain.

We looked around and found where the front office was.

We walked seemed .With chairs,and books I really don't think people even look at.

I looked up to see a girl in a skirt,stelleto heels,and a blake had dark dark brown black.

She turned.

She looked just like Bella.I ..  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Bella pov:**

It had been many many years since Edward left.  
I cried for what happen after,caused me to snap.  
killed my mom and Phil.  
I had no reason to one.  
I remebered what Edward had said before he left,about a group of vampires called the volturi.

I went to the I didn't beg for them to kill me.I begged for them to change they did.  
Aro soon became my 'father'.  
Years and years later.I asked him to start a vampire he did.  
Now he is head master.I am the queen of the school.

Really the school is just some where for teenage vampires to they must also take classes.

" father wants you." called though my rooms speaker phone.

I walked out of my dorm and began to walk till I got to the front I walked in to Daddys office.  
"Hey daddy!"I something was though to say has he done.  
"Isabella, listen."  
"What have you done???!!??!!?"I almost .Worried.  
"I send the Cullen children,"I was now breathing heavly,"and all of the accepted my should be here at any to Gene and get there class list."  
"Okay.I will be nice to because my hair is much darker,so hopefully they will not remember around them you and everyone else call me Izzy."  
",thank you."I just nodded.  
I turned on my heels and walked out.  
"I'm sorry here are their classes."As I took the papers I heard the door open.  
I turned again on my heels.  
Alice, elses eyes bulged.I took a deep breath.  
"Hello,you must be the cullens!"I would just act like I knew nothing about them.  
"Hello."They all I guess as its been nearly a 100 thought I was as far as they Swan is dead.  
"I'm glad that you all deicied to come to the you follow me to the cafe I'll explane everything."

**Alice pov:  
**"I'm glad that you all deicied to come to the school.I you follow me to the cafe I'll explane everything."She said as she walked by us at into the hall.  
We followed after a few moments later we were in a large room with will about 10 seats.

She walked over to one and sat down.  
We each sat down.  
Carisle and Esme right in moved our chairs so we all could see her.  
" this is where you will eat breakfast,lunch,and that middle long table there will be with we are not allowed to leave school to go till here instead of 9th grade,or 10th grade,we have 3rd formers,4th formers,5th formers,and 6th formers,"She stoped.  
She looked down at the papers.  
"I see that Alice,Edward and Jasper are 5th in the 11th ?"She asked.  
"Yes."I had not said anything about she isn't Bella.  
"Okay and then Emmett and Rose are 6th formers.12th grade right?"  
"Yes."Rose mummbled  
"And you do prefer Rose right."  
"Yes.I do."She said louder this time.  
"You will need to tell you teachers."She said while handing out the for each of us.  
"Okay all should have around the same I know you are in 11th and 12th are going to send you back to 3rd the subjects will be nothing you have ever I will go over you classes."  
"Okay:  
Breakfast  
1st hour should be Vampire Sociology 101,though in different rooms.  
2nd hour you will get to choose one of the listed classes.I am taking Drama 210.  
3rd hour is Lit.101 or reading.  
4th hour is Gym or Phisical Ed.  
Then you will have Lunch break  
5th hour is Italiano 101 or Italian.  
and you 6th hour is Economics.  
Now if you feel that you would prefer to be moved will.  
And I can tutor that what you would like?"  
"Yes."We all said together.  
"Okay well Carisle and Esme it was nice to meet after this you must to the office and you will be giving directions to you new house."She said and shook hands with Carisle and Esme.  
We each gave them a huge.  
"Arrivederci e riunione piacevole voi!"Bella called.(**an:goodbye and nice meeting you)**  
"Arrivederci e riunione piacevole voi."Carisle knew knew?  
"Okay now I will show you your dorms."She said as she walked over to us.

We walked down different pointed certein things out.  
"This is the class halls,"You won't have lockers,"things like that.

Finally she stopped.  
" is the girls ,"She looked down at the paper,"You room is 215 along with Rose and my door is unlocked."  
"Boys this is your all have the same room to,"I heard her say,"room 310."

Soon our door opened.  
"Ok!Alice this is your this is this is mine."She said pointing to the 3 parts of the room.  
"K thanks."  
"Tomorrow you classes began.I am actualy one of your teachers."  
"Really which class?"I the more we talk the more I can find if she is Bella.  
"Italian by the way my name is Izzy Volturi."  
_______________________________________________________________________________

**Like I said before review!Sorry for any mistakes.  
Also all italian that I use will tell you what it is in english on the side.  
Though I won't be using alot of Italian stuff.  
REVIEW!!!**


End file.
